


Fireworks

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: When it happens, Harry sees fireworks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julchen_in_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/gifts).



> Today is a very special day! It's @julcheninred's birthday and honestly I couldn't not make a gift! Here's to you darling and for all the joy and positive influence you give to the fandom! We are blessed to have you as our squad <3
> 
> Thanks to @potter-loves-malfoy for the super quick turnover on the betawork! It's greatly appreciated!

The path up to the new Malfoy Manor was paved in fairy lights and brilliantly coloured flowers. Harry’s face was covered—as per the masquerade invitation—with a mask made of black ravens’ feathers. Luna’s idea of course, as was the suit he wore, which matched his mask in that almost iridescent blue/black colour of the feathers.

She had suggested that going for something more muted and simple would keep him from standing out too much, and allow him to enjoy the evening as he pleased. Everyone else had gone for decorations out the wazoo, in bright colours and stunning embellishments.

The war had taken its toll on everyone in some way or another, and with the passing of the Malfoy patriarch, Draco had taken on the responsibility of restoring his family’s name. It had taken Harry by surprise, knowing that many of the causes he fought for and worked towards, were being funded and pushed by his former nemesis.

At some point, it had become easier for them to simply acknowledge one another and work together, rather than push for the same things separately. It worked in both their favours, as Harry’s reputation as the Saviour removed the black mark on Draco’s, and Draco was likewise able to introduce Harry to the right people with the most influence. Together they managed to build an entire sanctuary dedicated to the orphans of the war, funding for education programs for young witches and wizards born in muggle families, and other programs for young purebloods to educate them in a more muggle fashion prior to their Hogwarts schooling.

Looking back on the last year, Harry was extremely proud of all the things they’d been able to accomplish by working together; however, the victory felt slightly bittersweet in comparison to the lives they had lost during the war. What if they had worked together then? Would the war have ended before it had even begun? How different would things have been down the road?

“Harry, looking sharp.” Blaise offered his hand to shake, as Harry climbed the steps and crossed the threshold of the Manor’s double doors. He sported a stunning mask made of gold peacock feathers, and a suit that was mostly purple but with gold trimming all over.

“Blaise. Nice suit! Where’s Nev?” Harry shook the extended hand and grinned. The two boys had met during one of their many pub nights, when Harry had extended the invitation to Draco, who had then extended it to his own friends. It was their first test as possible friends, to see if Harry and his friends could handle being even in the same room with a bunch of Slytherins.

And while it had been tenuous at best, the group found that they all fit together in different ways, but ways that worked. Neville and Blaise had hit it off so well, in fact, that they had started dating and were almost completely inseparable.

“Oh, he’s around. Last I saw, he was chattering excitedly with Narcissa about her thoughts regarding the Horned Willow out back.” Blaise rolled his eyes, but it was evident that he was head over heels for the Herbology Professor.

“Right.” Harry laughed, shaking his head.

The two walked in side-by-side, watching as their friends and other influential people mulled about, dancing in the ballroom, chatting over snacks in the adjacent dining hall. They briefly spoke about a piece of legislation about to hit the Ministry’s hands, when Harry looked across the room and saw _him._

At the far side of the room, beyond the dancers twirling about in a graceful waltz, Draco stood talking to some of his guests. His face may have been covered, but even from this far, Harry knew immediately it was him. It could have been the many years he’d spent at Hogwarts, questionably obsessed with the pointy git, or even the last few years they’d spent in each other’s close company. Regardless, Harry _knew._

“And then I stuck a carrot up his bum.” Blaise continued nonchalantly.

“Wait, what?!” Harry rounded on him, but Blaise was laughing.

“Just wanted to see if you were paying attention.” Blaise slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulders, both of them watching Draco. “He is rather fetching in those robes, don’t you think?”

It was unequivocally true. Blue was—without a doubt—Draco’s colour. The robes themselves were made up of layers of different shades of blue, from the deepest of Royals, to the palest of periwinkles, and the shape was very suitable for Draco’s lengthy frame. If anything, he looked every inch the charming Prince.

“Yeah…Very fetching.” Harry found himself agreeing without realizing. And when he did, he stumbled over his words in a panic. “What I mean is-... You see-... Oh, bugger it.” Harry sighed, to Blaise’s amusement.

“It’s alright, Harry. Everyone pretty much knows already.”

“Knows what?” He looked incredulously at Blaise’s smirking face.

“Knows that you’ve been in love with him since, Merlin only knows when. A long time, at any rate.” Blaise lowered his hands, watching Harry carefully. “You’re extremely oblivious to your own feelings, let alone others’ towards you. So I’ll say this much to push things along, and put us all out of our misery of listening to you two pining over each other for another year.”

Harry blinked. “I do _not_ pine, thank you very much.”

“Harry, shut up and listen. You aren’t the only one pining.” Blaise looked at him, expression so determined. Harry felt something was trying to be conveyed to him.

“Wait a minute…” Harry frowned, wheels in his head turning a mile a minute. He flicked a glance towards Draco, who’d finally caught sight of him. The smile on Draco’s face was breathtaking, as if Harry’s arrival was the thing he’d been waiting for the whole night, and now he was here. “Oh.”

“There it is!” Blaise laughed, his relief evident. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I think it’s time I rescued Narcissa from my boyfriend.”

Harry stood there, stunned and barely able to take in a breath. Some of that must have shown on his face because Draco started to look concerned. Harry shook his head minutely, as the song ended and the dancers applauded the band. Although another song played shortly after, Harry could hear in his head, the first notes of a different song altogether. Violins and a soft voice, singing in a bar because they were drunk off their asses and it felt like a great idea at the time.

The smile that touched his lips spread across his face until he was chuckling to himself. He started walking forward, gracefully through the dancers, watching as Draco’s face morphed from concerned, to perplexed, before it finally settled on joy when Harry arrived at his side and offered him his hand.

“May I have this dance, Mr Malfoy?” Harry asked with a grin. Draco knew how much Harry hated dancing in public, but took his hand anyway.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask?”

Harry shook his head, pulling Draco to the floor, and following in the steps of the dance with a strange ease he’d never had before. Perhaps it was because he was dancing with Draco.

“You’ll have to forgive me. I’m a bit obtuse sometimes.” Harry smiled, cheeks pink, and a slight fever running through him. Everything felt hazy and wonderful.

When the song concluded, Draco took the lead, and slowly waltzed them outside towards the back garden. It was a bit more private there, but just as beautiful as the rest of the decorated manor.

There was a path through the gardens that they followed, nothing but the glowing fairy lights and the moon to guide the way. They said nothing to each other as they walked, but their hands entwined together. Harry was caught up in thoughts, wondering how he’d missed so much, how long ago they could have started this. Draco continued to lead them down narrow walkways and through a flower-covered archway, hidden away towards the back of the garden. It was far enough away from the manor that they could barely hear the music—which had been hard to talk over when actually in the room. A large willow tree stood strong and beautiful, covered in brilliant lights, their own private alcove where Harry could see the sparkle in Draco’s eyes.

He felt Draco backing him against the tree’s trunk, fingers sliding behind his head to undo the mask.

“There… Now I can see those perfect green eyes of yours.” Draco murmured.

The blush bloomed beneath Harry’s cheeks, till he was sure he was glowing. He reciprocated, reaching up to undo Draco’s in return. The depth of feeling in Draco’s face made the urge to kiss him nearly irresistible.

“Did you know… you have freckles… on your nose?” Harry whispered as he leaned in.

Kissing Draco was like the end of life itself. His breath left him in a heavy gust that felt like surrendering his soul to the Gods. He’d always thought it was over-embellishing when people told him that first kiss with the right person was like fireworks. But as the sky above them lit up with bangs and brightly coloured sparks, Harry knew it was true.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794892) by [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah)




End file.
